This invention relates to convertible furniture, and particularly, this invention relates to furniture that is convertible from one configuration to another configuration. More particularly, this invention relates to infant changing tables and to desks.
An infant changing table provides a convenient place for a caregiver to lay an infant down while changing clothing and diapers. As the infant grows older and larger, a changing table is no longer needed. Instead, the infant""s family or the now-older child might need a study or computer desk.
According to the present disclosure, a furniture unit includes several pieces which cooperate to provide a furniture kit and which can be combined in one way to produce an infant changing table and in another way to produce a desk. The furniture unit includes a table having a table top, a chest sized to fit under the table top, and a drawer. The furniture unit also includes a drawer mount configured to enable a user to mount the drawer on the table to lie perpendicular to the table top when the pieces in the furniture unit are assembled to produce an infant changing table and to lie parallel to the table top when the pieces in the furniture unit are assembled to produce a desk.
In one changing table configuration, the chest is arranged to lie in an opening under the table top and the drawer hangs on the table in a position xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d out of sight behind the chest. The drawer mount is used to hang the drawer under and in perpendicular relation to the table top and behind the chest. A padded changer is placed on the table top and arranged to receive an infant thereon. The chest is arranged so that its drawers can be pulled outwardly to provide access to infant diapers, clothing, and accessories stored therein and under the table top.
In one desk configuration, the chest is removed from the opening under the table top and the xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d drawer is removed. The drawer mount is now used to suspend the drawer on the table under and in parallel relation to the table top so that the drawer can slide under the table top between opened and closed positions. The chest can now be used as a separate piece along with a desk defined by the table and the sliding drawer under the table top.
In one presently preferred embodiment, the table also includes a tower comprising, for example, a cabinet under the table top and a drawer unit above the table top. The cabinet and a frame member cooperate to support the table top in an elevated position above the ground and define an opening therebetween for receiving the chest therein when the pieces in the furniture unit are arranged to produce an infant changing table.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.